Five Golden Rings
by eDoll
Summary: Five holiday based one shots - onhiatus.
1. hotcocoa

**H**ello everyone. I'm very, very sorry I haven't updated in near _forever_ it seems. No, **Light** hasn't been abandoned. I'll try to get to it as soon as possible. School's just been killing me, and.. I don't know. Laziness, I suppose?

This is just a quick one-shot I came up with. I'm toying with imagery. Practice, if I must say.  
Anyway, please enjoy and visit my livejournal- .. R&R? I would greatly appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own **Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**b e t t e r t h a n h o t c o c o a  
**_an early christmas present_

Hinamori Amu sat on her bed, the cozy black and pink color coordinated sheets and pillows accommodating her small figure. Pink hair curled slightly down her back, her bright, yellow eyes twinkling with excitement. Her soft, pink lips held a small smile as she stared out her balcony window, watching snow fall, painting the neighborhood and outside scenery a beautiful ivory white. She rested her head on her knees, her arms hugging her knees to her.

She sat in a complete but comfortable silence. Her parents were out, her father saying he wanted to take a picture of the park in the snow. Her little sister, Ami, of course, went with them, wanting to be a model in all of her precious father's pictures. Ran, Dia, Miki, and Suu went out to play with the other Shugo Charas, leaving her alone. Usually, the silence would bring her loneliness, but today was different.

It was only a matter of time before her crush, Hotori Tadase would ring the doorbell and their day together in this winter wonderland would begin.

It had taken five years for this certain blond-haired prince to notice her in "that" way, them now being seventeen and going on their first date. Yes, she had waited that long to be with him, and whoever said good things come to those who wait, they were absolutely right.

Even though she was almost an adult, Amu couldn't help but feel nervous. This technically was her very first date, and she had no experience whatsoever. What was she to do?

She spent countless hours the night before preparing her outfit- a high waisted black, satin mini skirt over a black and gray turtleneck. Black and gray tights covered her legs. She finished off with an ashy colored pair of leg warmers, covering her black converse chucks. Of course, she had a light gray trench coat because of the weather as well as a white scarf, mittens, and a hat.

Amu was trendy. And, very, very prepared.

But you see, while she waited, an extremely cold cat was waiting outside, wondering if he should jump on that fated balcony, and tap on the seventeen year old girl's balcony window. He didn't like showing emotions and liked to think he was strong against anything, but he couldn't escape the cold biting his cheeks, turning them a faint pink. His teeth threatened to chatter and his blue locks were getting damp from the melting snow.

Oh, forget it.

Tap, tap, tap.

Amu blinked, taking in the sight of a much older man right outside her balcony, blocking her view of the falling snow.

Usually, she would get angry at him, but today was different.

His nose was running, his teeth were chattering, he looked like he was shaking, and his cheeks were tinged a light pink. Was this really Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

She burst out laughing.

Ikuto frowned outside, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Amu grinned back at him, and looked at the time. Completely forgetting about her date with Tadase, Amu got off her bed and walked over, opening the balcony door.

The handsome but extremely irritated boy walked in and quickly shut the door behind him.

"That took you long enough, Amu."

"Sorry, sorry. Here."

Giggling, Amu brought him over to her warm bed, brushing some snow off his hair. He gratefully accepted a dusty pink towel and dried his hair, face, and brushed off snow from his clothes.

Amu sat on the ground, staring up at Ikuto, an amused smile seemingly permanent set on her lips. He ignored it and instead glanced at her clothes, noticing the extra exquisite pick.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

Tadase and the date back in her mind, Amu's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh, no!" She covered her face with her hands, annoyed with herself. She couldn't kick Ikuto back into the freezing cold, but she wanted to be with Tadase, too. Plus, in case he came upstairs, Amu would rather die than have Tadase see another much older man in her room, much less on her bed.

Ikuto immediately knew that it was another man. Coming up with an idea, Ikuto smirked.

"Amu." Seeing her attention back on him made his smirk grow. In a blink of an eye, Ikuto had Amu pinned underneath him on her bed. Realizing the suggestive position they were in, Amu blushed many shades of red, her voice lost. She couldn't help it; she was getting lost in his intense stare, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

And suddenly, it wasn't fun and games anymore.

Sensing that he was in control, Ikuto's lips drew closer and closer towards Amu's. She didn't turn away. Instead, her eyelids came down slowly and her breath came in slow, shallow sighs.

_Ding-dong_

Amu blinked, her trance broken. Ikuto sighed and got off her, knowing that she was-

His thoughts were interrupted when Amu pulled him back and crashed her lips against his. Quickly responding, Ikuto's hands found their place on either side of her waist, drawing her closer and closer, the kiss getting deeper and more intense.

His tongue made its way though Amu's parted lips, Amu's tongue playfully responding. Amu moaned, and Ikuto pushed Amu back down on her bed, never breaking the kiss.

But, all good things come to an end at one point, and Amu needed air. She reluctantly drew away, breathing heavily. A blush spread across her cheeks, her pouty lips full and reddened.

Ikuto smiled --_smiled_-- at the only girl he really cared for. Once again, he leaned down, but instead of capturing her lips like any man, he allowed the tips of their noses to touch, and rested his forehead against hers.

The simple gesture said everything, and Amu lifted her arms, resting them on Ikuto's broad back.

Her tone was as soft and gentle as the snow fell outside. And even though Ikuto was long cured from the coldness outside, the words that tumbled out of her mouth made his heart burst, warming him up from the inside.

_"I love you too, Ikuto."_

* * *

Poor, poor Tadase stood alone outside the Hinamori house, ringing the doorbell every so often, hoping that the bubbly girl would appear at the door.


	2. christmasmorning

**A**nd... Hey, guess what? I think I might start a series of one-shots. All Amuto fluff. Nothing else. I promise. As for **Light**, I'll try updating once a week. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**b e t t e r t h a n c h r i s t m a s m o r n i n g  
**_an early christmas present_

**W**hen Hinamori Amu's yellow-bronze eyes fluttered open, she could honestly say she did not expect to see the serene sleeping face of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She could also honestly say she did not mean to let out a piercing scream. And a boy in her bed wasn't the _only_ problem. Oh, no.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was naked. Stark naked, butt naked; however you want to say it.

**What on Earth happened last night?**

Praying to God, Amu lifted the sheets ever so slightly and looked down.

_Uh oh, spaghetti-oh!_

Amu was naked too.

Naked girl plus naked boy in bed equals no good. No good at all.

So when Ikuto's beautiful eyes opened and a smirk drew across his face, Amu took it as a very bad sign. He probably knew what happened last night, but she somehow couldn't find the heart to scream at him when the smirk disappeared, a _real_ smile replacing it and his eyes reflecting deep, deep feelings. Passion, trust, and love. It was too much for Amu to handle, but instead of looking away, she was lost in his eyes, his presence. Just what was it about this boy that made her.. _feel _so much for him?

Was it those gorgeous pair of blue eyes?

His ever so soft hair that her fingers always found themselves tangled in? Or perhaps his deep, alluring voice?

Whatever it was, all Amu cared about now was that he was with her. The more she thought about this charming young man, the less worried she was about what happened with him the night before. Even if they _had_ "done it", it wasn't like it mattered. He was someone she trusted and Hinamori Amu surely knew that her lovely cat boy would never hurt her.

So, the two just lay in bed, gazing passionately at each other. Amu huddled closer to him while he put an arm around her.

"What does this mean?" Amu whispered, breaking the silence.

Ikuto remained quiet, burying his nose in her pretty pink hair. Truthfully, he didn't know himself. Girlfriend and boyfriend were titles too little and husband and wife? Nah. He wanted him and Amu to be much more than just being bound by a piece of paper, vows that could be easily broken, and two rings.

Something that would never end.

"It means that you are Amu, and I am Ikuto." He replied slowly.

"Well, of course. What do you mean?"

"My answer to your question."

It was quiet for a moment. Ikuto chuckled inwardly; he knew that she was thinking extremely hard.

"I don't get it."

Sometimes, Ikuto wondered why he fell for her. This _Hinamori Amu_. "Cool and Spicy" Amu. Shy, clumsy Amu. Interesting Amu. Amu, Amu, Amu. She was only a child when he met her. How could he have grown such feelings for her?

Maybe it was because she was so fun to tease.

Maybe it was because her form fit so perfectly in his arms.

Her pink hair, her big, innocent eyes that could never be tainted nor dimmed? Sometimes he thought it was her beautiful laugh, the adorable face she made when she was angry, or maybe it was the strength that she held mentally. He didn't know. Really. But, you know.

The answer was simple.

"So, Ikuto, are we... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Amu's voice rang out, Ikuto snapping back from his musings. Her shy tone made him smile; how cute.

"No."

Slightly hurt, Amu tried again, "Husband and wife?"

"We aren't married, Amu."

"I don't understand! What are we then?"

Ikuto hugged Amu closer to him. Even though it was extremely warm under the sheets and with their bodies pressing against each other, Amu couldn't help but shiver. Her heart began beating just a little bit faster, her breathing a little bit slower, and her mind a little bit hazier. Was this a dream? An illusion; a reverie?

"We're Amu and Ikuto."

Amu sighed, lips forming a pout, "I know that, but I don't get it."

Questions, questions, questions.

"How long are you planning to stay as Hinamori Amu?"

Amu scoffed. Was this man nuts?

"Until I die, when I'm in Heaven, and whatever may come after that."

As soon as those words tumbled out of her mouth, everything clicked.

"And how long will I stay Ikuto?"

Amu laughed, a sound Ikuto could wake up to every morning, "Hopefully, forever."

"Then, Hinamori Amu, as long as you remain as Amu, you are _my _Amu."

The young woman smiled, tracing her lover's smile lightly with a finger, "Same goes for you, cat boy."

He bent down to kiss her and she gladly responded. It was short and sweet, but exploded with emotions, feelings that could never be expressed in words. The rosette's small hands held one of Ikuto's hands to her heart. The blue-haired man tightened his grip around her, never wanting to let go.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

"You know, I would trade all my Christmas mornings to see you next to me every day."

_I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you._

Sometimes, words can't really express what you want to say. It's really hard, you know, getting someone to understand exactly how you feel about them. When your voice is lost in your sea of thoughts, your ocean of feelings. Your endless sky of ideas, the infininite possibilities. But then, sometimes, all the math equations, all the crazy, confusing theories and hypothesises melt away. It's simple logic, really.

_"Every day would be a Christmas morning if it means waking up to see you by my side."_


End file.
